Switching regulators are typically employed to provide a substantially constant output voltage or output current over a range of input voltages, disturbances, output load changes, and/or the like. Commonly, switching regulators employ feedback to compare an output voltage, output current, inductor current, switch-node current, switch-node voltage, and/or other signals, to a reference signal. The closed-loop feedback system of switching regulators enables relatively high efficiency power regulation.
Pulse frequency modulation (PFM), pulse width modulation (PWM), and/or the like, may be employed to control switching regulators. PFM switching regulators are generally associated with relatively fast transient response and a variable switching frequency. PWM switching regulators are generally associated with a relatively constant switching frequency. Both PFM and PWM switching regulators may generate electromagnetic interference (EMI) and/or other switching noise at the switching frequency and/or at harmonics thereof.